


On an Average Tuesday

by bobbles34



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: I swear this plot is headed somewhere, Multi, Platonic!Jeronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbles34/pseuds/bobbles34
Summary: It's a tradition that can't be broken.or Jughead and Veronica meet every Tuesday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there's a solid plot here somewhere. Basically, Veronica and Jughead gab about how wonderful their crushes are :'))

It was a tradition that you would have to kill Veronica to break- and that was meeting Jughead Jones every Tuesday afternoon. Don't ask how or why- but Jughead was about one of the best sounding boards Veronica Lodge could get. 

And now, it was a tradition. 

He was still writing when she got there, and she held back the urge to roll her eyes into her head. She wondered what would happen if Jughead had simply lifted his head for once and looked at what was in front of him. 

She slid into the booth, ordering tea. "Still working?" She asked, and he looked up from his laptop with a half smile.  
"Veronica." He acknowledges, "How's it going with the red-headed she-demon?" Jughead joked, and Veronica made a face.  
"Stop that- she's not a she-demon." Veronica said, "And it's just about as good as your thing with Betty." 

Jughead frowned, "So not that great?" He said, thanking Pop as he sat down a second burger. Veronica shook her head. "Why are girls so hard, Jughead?"  
Jughead snorted, "I've never had the answer to that question- Archie would be a better person to ask I think." Veronica rolled her eyes.  
"And yet neither one of us is asking him for love advice."  
"Could you imagine if we did?" They doubled over in laughter. One thing Veronica liked about Jughead is that he didn't sugarcoat his words, so it was easy to banter with him. He didn't understand her fascination with Cheryl, and she knew that not a lot people would. However, he still listened and gave solid advice when he could, and Veronica, in turn, tried her best to get the deets on her bestie about Jughead to help him out. 

Did anyone actually say "deets" anymore? 

"Betty's the first girl I've ever liked." Jughead said unexpectedly, and Veronica smiled at him- this time a genuine one.  
"For how long?" She asked, surprising herself.  
Jughead gave a soft smile. It's one she's grown accustomed to when he talked about Betty Cooper.  
"Since the fourth grade. Had a hard time admitting it to myself, but I don't think I can get rid of these feelings anymore." Veronica gently patted his hand and then put it around her cup.  
"She's too great, right?" Veronica nudged, and Jughead grinned.  
"The absolute best. No question. I've never met a more beautiful person in my entire life." Jughead gushed, almost uncharacteristically. Veronica grinned, having the pleasure of goading him into admitting his feelings.

"What about you, yeah? What is about Cheryl that tickles your fancy, Ron?" Jughead joked and Veronica gave him a nod.  
"She's...very attractive."  
Jughead laughed, "Is that it?"  
Veronica rolled her eyes,"No, stupid. She's more than what she appears. She's got a good heart underneath. I just-connect with her in a way I haven't connected with anyone else."  
Jughead rolled his eyes, "Sure. Whatever you say." He checked the time.  
"We should probably get going." Veronica nodded. 

"Same time next week?" She asked, and Jughead nodded.  
"Same time next week."


End file.
